


Play Mates

by Masumi



Category: Fairy Tail, For Fun - Fandom, Graphic Violence - Fandom, Ships - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masumi/pseuds/Masumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A wager that came with a dear price... </p><p>Death in hand... Wait, days at hand.</p><p>Victory claimed by Kings.</p><p>Eternal debt layed upon the Queens.</p><p>Nobility after greed.</p><p>Tricks over honesty.</p><p>Ups before downs.</p><p>Regardless of fairness, or kindness.</p><p>Eventually, we've won."</p><p>He says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let you know, don't be fooled the blinding picture, written, not painted.

Welcome, to your manor your highness. Shall we have a look? 

What are we, knights? Not that I wouldn't look nice in armor. 

Bethany, we tell this tale the way it should be said!

Really, Oh Knightly-One? Sorry to bother your reading, I'm Beth. We're the 'tellers of tales', you see. Ou-

OUR!!! Presence is to inform you tha-

We, me and my brother. Shall show you the thougts of every character. After all, you're the lead.

Why would you give that away? Bethany, enough is enough! You have ruined the whole tale!

I dearly apologize, about my brother's irrational behaviour. We'll get you on your way.

What?!? But our dearest highness, has not heard my 50,000 letter speech! Don't drift quite yet! Wait! Don't go!

***

"Ring around the rosey, pocket full of posey. Ha sha, ha sha, we all fall down." chimed the triplets. Having finished, the girls giggled. In a high pitched, squeaky voice, "Don't you think we'd make lovely brides?" gleemed the cherry redheaded. The other two laughed, at the sudden remark. "We're only 7! Are you in wuv?" Mocked the tiny hazel eye-coloured girl. Probably not the wisest choice of words, as though a volcano appeared minutes from eruption.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I fooled ya! Haha, suckah!


End file.
